One Night Stand?
by samantha thompson
Summary: reid picks up a cute girl at a club after a hard case. will their incounter become somthing more as an unexpected supprize comes their way?
1. wanna bet?

DISCLAMERS: I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters.

Spencer Reid unlike almost every other 26 year old almost never went out but when he did he defiantly got noticed. Not that he realized it, He was almost completely oblivious to the fact that every girl in the bar wanted to give him there number . So much for that IQ of 187 and eidetic memory of his. But every once in a while a pretty girl caught his eye, he knew it was time to turn on the charm he so easily hid from the rest of his team mates. This was one of those nights.

It was a hot July night as the team returned from a case in California. It had been a hard one, 17 girls abducted from Sacramento raped then choked to death and dumped near the hwy. every one was relieved to have caught the killer before he took another life.

" I could sure use a drink right now. how about u Derek?" Emily asked even though she already knew he would say yes.

" Im down, how about u pretty boy?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, a drink sounds pretty good right now" he replied.

Just then Garcia walked in to the bull pen.

" hey baby girl wanna come have drinks with us" Derek asked.

" yes, alcohol that's exactly what I need right now thank you Derek" she said in her usual bubbly tone.

When they got to the club Morgan found his spot on the dance floor while Reid Garcia and Prentiss ordered their drinks and started a rather amusing conversation about why Morgan was so good with the ladies.

"look at him move, he's like a cat." Garcia says not taking her eyes off Morgan.

"more like a dog" Emily implies as Reid and her start to laugh.

Morgan sees the commotion and starts making his way back to the table.

" you guys talking about me over here" he asks

Emily and Reid burst out laughing again

" what's so funny" he looks to Garcia confusedly.

Garcia just smiles and takes another sip of her drink. that's when Morgan notices a rather hot girl by the bar.

"Excuse me guys but I need to make my move" he says smoothly excusing himself from his friends.

"Ten bucks says he gets rejected" Reid says to Emily

"Reid I didn't peg you for the gambling type" she says raising an eye brow

" Im from Vegas remember, come on its ten bucks what are the odds of her saying no" he reasons.

"All right Im in" she says looking back at Morgan.

After a brief conversation with the girl Morgan realized she clearly wasn't interested so he walked back empty handed and slightly humbled bye her clear annoyance with his attempts to get her number.

Just as Morgan reaches the table he sees a rather annoyed Emily give Reid a ten dollar bill

"Ooh rejected by a pretty ladies hey Morgan" Reid taunts

"Yeah shut up Reid" he retorts

" ha ha cough it up Prentiss" says Reid

"What u guys made a bet on me?" asks Morgan in disbelief

" thanks for that one Morgan" Reid says putting the bill in his wallet

"well lets see you try pretty boy" Morgan says.

Yes just the reply he was looking for. Now's the time to show them what your really made of spencer, he tells himself

"ok why not" Reid says as he gets up from his chair

Morgan, shocked by Reid's apparent confidence stands aside and lets him though.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ooooohhh will Reid get the girl? You will have to wait and find out J Im so mean J


	2. Hook Line Sinker

DISCLAMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MELANIE THOMPSON

Reid slides passed Morgan and walks toward the blonde girl. He was slightly amused by his friends reactions as he clearly wasn't afraid to hit on her.

"hey how's it going?" he asks leaning up against the bar next to her.

" hey" she replies amusingly as she turns toward him.

" oh I love this song" she says out of the blue.

Reid takes a second to listen to the song. He realizes its Smack That and his face brightens up. Perfect!

" oh my god this is my song!, here listen" he says.

"Ohhhhh, looks like another club banger They better hang on when they throw this thing on Get a little drink on They gon' flip for this Akon shit, you can bank on it Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws The way she climbs up and down them poles Lookin like one of them putty cat dolls Tryin to hold my woody back through my drawers Steps on stage didn't think I saw Creeps up behind me and she's like YAAAA!" he rappes in perfect harmony with Emenem.

"wow your pretty good" she says.

"naw" he sighs. When really inside he's saying hook…line…

"here let me give you my number, What's your name?" she says interrupting his thoughts

*sinker*

"Yeah sure my name is Spencer Reid" he reply's.

Morgan, Emily and Garcia watch in various forms of shock as they watch the baby brother of the group pick up a girl who they just saw turn Morgan down.

Oooh! Reids got some moves! J ;)


	3. Decisions Decisions

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except Melanie

Sorry I haven't been posting often enough I'm a freshman I high school and I have like no time anymore

Btw props to my friend Buddy for helping me write these next few chapters his ideas are making this way better J

"Did you call her yet?" Morgan asked right when he saw Reid walk thru the doors.

It had been four days since he got that pretty girls number. Reid was still trying to decide weather or not to call her. He wanted to put him self out there but did his life really allow him to have a relationship? He sometimes worried about ending up like Hotch, being a husband that's always at work, or putting his loved ones in danger. There were criminals looking for revenge on him and how safe could he keep his family if he was always traveling.

" No" he replied indifferently as he arrived at his desk. He wasn't about to share his thoughts with the "Player" of the team.

" Dude, why not?" Morgan asked.

"Because I'm still thinking about it, now leave me alone I have things to do" Reid responded as he sat down and started up his computer.

" Well alright but if I were you I wouldn't want to let a hottie like her pass me by."

" Yeah whatever" Reid brushed him off clearly no longer interested in the conversation.

" Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Morgan mumbled to himself as he walked back to his desk.

The rest of the day went generally normal as any other quiet day. Reid managed to keep his mind busy with his work for awhile until there was really nothing left for him to do. So he told Hotch he was leaving and to call if they got a case, then left.


End file.
